The La Push Family Character Profiles
by Inume16
Summary: No Summary, this is not a story. Information inside. Rated T for language.
1. Information

_**Information:**_

Another thing I'm doing for my IMVU Group: The La Push Family. This is the character profiles from the group. The first three are in the order that they appear in the group forums, after that the profiles appear will appear in whatever order I want them too. I don't care if you like them or not, I'm posting this for every Twilight lover out there who happens to have an IMVU account and might want to join. There are only two Cullens allowed to join this group though, and that is only because two of the wolves imprint on them. The two Cullens are Emmett and Edward. Rachel Black (who is a wolf in this rp) imprints on Edward after he is hearbroken over Bella leaving him, Rebecca Black imprints on Emmett when he comes to fix her truck and he breaks up with Rosalie over the phone.

So yea, this rp is way different than the book, but it's still fun! Anyways…back to this profiles. Like I said, I don't care if you like them or not. But for those of you who are into Twilight then I do hope you like the profiles as well as my other segment: The La Push Family – Imprints.

***Extra Notes***

IMVU Group Name: The La Push Family

IMVU Screen Name: WolfGirlMarie

Rachel Screen Name: PrincessBaileyRain

Rebecca Screen Name: TwilightFanGirl06

Do not message any of us unless you are a huge fan of Twilight, have only positive comments, are extremely nice, or need a friend.


	2. Profile of Marie Ateara

_**Marie Ateara:**_

_**Age:**_ 20

_**Hair:**_ Dark Brown

_**Eyes:**_ Dark Brown

_**Family:**_ Rachel Black (Older Sister), Rebecca Black (Older Sister), Jacob Black (Younger Brother), Billy Black (Father), Quil Ateara (Best Friend and Adopted Brother)

_**Possessions:**_ Lilly (F150 Light Purple), Mary (30-30 Shotgun), Hinder (Hunting Knife)

_**Origin:**_ Wolf

_**Abilities:**_ Shape – Shifting, Extreme Strength, Extreme Speed, Super Hearing, Super Eyesight

_**Personality:**_ She is kind, sweet, caring, cunning, loyal (to the extreme), and protective. She can be your best friend or worst enemy. If you mess with her family and friends she does not take it too well, if you make the cry (specially the younger ones) then you better either have good life insurance, a good lawyer, or a funeral home already ready for your arrival because chances are, if you make the younger ones cry you won't be going home alive. If she lets you in then consider yourself lucky, she rarely ever opens up to anyone other than those she trusts completely.

_**History:**_ Marie was born in Florida but was moved to Texas when her father left her mother. Her name, at birth, was Marie Knishfer.

On her 16th birthday her father surprised her with a truck, a light purple F150. She loved that thing like it was a long lost brother.

On the night before her 18th birthday she got a text from her best friend, who she hadn't seen in a long time. The text told her that he and his family did not mind if she changed her last name to match theirs, she quickly replied with a 'thanks!' and went to bed.

The next day she left before her father woke up and drove to the local courthouse. There she had her name legally changed to Marie Ateara.

When she got back home she found her father waiting for her in their living room. He was beyond mad and began yelling at her about sneaking off and where she had gone, how long she had been gone, and what a bad child she was. He told her that it was her fault that he left her mother.

Marie yelled back throughout the fight but when his final words were "No wonder your mother wanted us to leave, your such a bad child! You're not worth having! You don't deserve this house, this food, or that truck!" She lost it. She ran to her room, shoved everything she owned into her bag and ran back to her truck. Her last words to her father before she roared away from the house were "I hate you so fucking much! I wish you would just drop dead!"

She got to Forks after a few days and went straight to the reservation. She hadn't slept since she left her father. She drove right to her friends house and jumped out of the truck. She knocked just once on the door before it was pulled open and she was pulled into a vice like hug.

"What on earth are you doing here? What's wrong? Why are your eyes red? Everything okay at home?" She stopped him there. "My dad pissed me off. I left. Never want to see him again. No place to go. Needed to see you." That was all she could manage to say before the tears poured down her face again and she was pulled into another hug and led up stairs.

"Mom always thought you'd need a room, should you ever visit. She put in a bed, a dresser, and a rod in the closet for clothes. No posters, no sheets, no blankets...that was it. She didn't know what you'd want." He apologized and she assured him that everything she'd need she had brought with her. He ran to the truck, got her bags, and returned to the room.

He helped her get it fixed up then invited her to the bonfire on the cliffs that night. She accepted.

That night, after she was ready, they left for the cliffs.

Once there she was introduced to the rest of the pack, including the elders. Her eyes met with Pauls as she shook his hand and the world stopped. Neither of them looked away, neither blinked, neither made a noise, and neither let go of the others hand. "Well...shit." Quill muttered as he realized what had just happened.

Paul and Marie quickly remembered that they were not alone and let go. Paul sat on one side of the fire next to Jacob and Jared while Marie sat on the other next to Quil and Embry.

That started what would soon be a very interesting life on the Reservation for Marie and what would soon turn into something new and exciting for the pack. But what her long time friend, Quil, didn't know was that Marie was harboring a secret. One that could possibly turn some of the pack against her or all of them. Or it could bring her closer to all of them. She didn't know how she was going to tell them but she knew she needed to, and soon...before they found out the hard way.

Marie sighed when she woke up the next morning. She looked at the clock, it was just a little after seven am and she knew Quil would not be up this early. The bonfire last night had been the symbol of her new life, a life free of secrets and lies.

Today she had to tell them what she was hiding but she didn't know how. She got up and got dressed, deciding to take a walk along the beach. She was careful not to make any noises as she slipped down the stairs and out the door. She walked down to the beach and over to the fallen driftwood tree at the far end.

She sat down on the tree and looked out over the ocean. The wind was blowing in a soft, sweet breeze, one that wasn't strong enough to move the water so the ocean remained still and calm. The sky was cloudless and blue, she smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying the early morning rays.

"You're up early, couldn't sleep?" Her eyes opened and she was greeted by Pauls smiling face. She patted the tree beside her and he sat down.

"No...I just had something on my mind."

"Oh? You can tell me."

"I have to tell everyone. I want my life here to be free of lies and secrets." She said as she lifted her eyes from the sand to stare at him. He nodded and stood up. She took his offered hand and together they walked back down the beach.

"I won't hate you...no matter what it is." She looked up at him and smiled. At least she knew she could trust him.

"Thanks."

"So when do you want to tell everyone?"

"In a few hours...can you get them here?"

"Sure thing, hold on." Marie watched as he ran into the cover of the trees. She was about to follow when she heard the sound of ripping and tearing, she was afraid to move. Moments later Paul emerged from the woods and bounded over to her.

"Okay, they'll be here in a little while."

"What was that just then?"

"I'll show you sometime, come on." He took her by the hand and led her over to a circle of driftwood logs. They sat down and she leaned her head against his shoulder as his arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer.

They sat that way for about an hour before they were joined by the pack. They all sat on the other logs in the circle. Marie sighed.

"So Marie, what did you want to tell us?" She opened her eyes and looked across the circle to Sam.

"I need everyone to stay calm." They all nodded and she looked over to where Jacob, Rachel, and Rebecca sat.

"Specially you three. This has more to deal with you than anyone." They nodded.

"Well...You all know my life story..." The nodded again. She had told them everything about her life last night.

"Well...my mother's name isn't Christine..." She looked around at their faces, they were all surprised but none were angry...yet.

"Her real name is-" She froze and took a deep breath, this was the moment of truth. This was when she found out who would still accept her and who would turn from her. Pauls hand rubbed soothing and encouraging circles on her waist and she took another deep breathe.

"Sarah..." She said as she looked down. There was a uniform of gasps and sharp intakes of breath. Then the alphas tone broke through everything.

"Sarah...What..." She looked up at Jacob, who sat with his sisters on the log to Pauls right.

"...Black..." Everything went deathly quiet real fast. You could have heard a pin drop on a road five cities over. It was like she had suddenly been thrust into one of those old black and white silent movies...she couldn't breathe.

This was it...they were all going to turn against her...she knew it. She felt the tears stinging her eyes and some had started to fall. She didn't know where she'd turn if she was forced from here.

She stood and started to walk away before a calm voice stopped her.

"Where are you going Marie?"

"I…I don't know."

"None of us hate you, we're just trying to absorb it."

She turned to look at Jacob, a small smile on his face. Rachel and Rebecca both looked like they were going to cry a river, she couldn't help but smile.

She was wrapped in hugs and pats and 'welcome to the family's from everyone. She was so glad they hadn't turned against her. She finally knew where she belonged, finally had a family she could trust, a family that would love and accept her. This is definately what she needed.

We all spent the rest of the day cliff diving and wrestling. She managed to kick Jared, Quil, and Embrys ass. Her matches with Rachel, Rebecca, and Paul ended in ties. Jacob beat her, and Sam cheated by throwing her over the cliff. Collin and Brady along with Seth all jumped over the cliff to keep from facing her and Leah just ignored them.

All in all her new life had started off wonderfully, and she couldn't have been happier.


	3. Profile of Rachel Black

_**Rachel Black:**_

_**Age:**_ 23

_**Hair:**_ Light Brown

_**Eyes:**_ Dark Brown

_**Origin:**_ Wolf

_**Abilities:**_ Shape – Shifting, Extreme Speed, Extreme Strength, Super Hearing, Super eyesight

_**Family:**_ Rebecca (Twin Sister), Marie (Younger Sister), Jacob (Younger Brother), Billy (Father), Sarah (Deceased Mother)

_**Possessions:**_ Black 2010 Camero, Street Bike, Surf Board, Guitar, Hundreds of Swords, Lap Top, Paranormal Equipment (Including Research Stuff), Fourwheeler, Dirt Bike, Jet Skii, Snow Skiis, Snow Board, Raft, Season Pass to Six Flags and Hurricane Harbor.

_**Personality:**_ She is sweet, kind, caring, loyal, loving, and bitchy. If you fuck with her family and friends you get fucked. She doesn't take kindly to people who think they are smarter than her, faster than her, better than her, or prettier than her. She is a bit of a rebel and can be a complete bitch (in both the good and bad ways). She loves to party and to test the command of the Alpha. She can't handle being tied down to one thing and loves to explore new areas before reporting them. She doesn't care what people think of her and will sometimes go off without telling anyone and then will ignore them when they start to lecture her. She loves her music and if you take that, or her computer, away she will kick your ass.

_**History:**_ Rachel was born in La Push along with her twin sister, Rebecca. She spent most of time there on the Rez, hanging out with her friends. When she was four, her mother and father had another child, Jacob.

Soon after her seventeenth birthday, her mother died in a horrible accident. She was extremely close to her mom, so Rachel took it really bad. Sam was there to keep her company and they started dating. After high school, Rachel decided to go off to college far away so the painful memories she had would fade. She missed Sam while she away but decided it was better just to break up. She told him "I love you but its not gonna be easy so lets just pick up later." He said "I love you too and ok."

It was hard for her to be from her family, but she needed it the most to be out of La Push.

Finally she graduated with a degree in Parapsychology.

When she came home, her first mission was to kick Jacob out of her old room so she could have it back. Every time they were around each other they would pick fights with each other and tease each other.

Rachel felt good to be back home with her little brother, who she missed the most. One day, she noticed that Jacob, Sam and every one in the pack was acting weird like they were keeping something from her, which she found extremely weird since they used to tell each other everything.

Even weirder, her growth spurt went through the roof. Rachel stayed her normal punk rock self but became angry more and more. Finally one day, she got really mad because Sam was arguing at her about being together again. As her anger grew, she phased into a beautiful black wolf with grey in her fur.

She kinda got freaked out by it. Everyone in the pack looked at her so happily, and she knew that it meant she belonged there with them. It worried her a little but they explained how it was in her blood and that she was second in command, behind Jacob. Her little brother, Jake ended up imprinting on Bella Swan, a girl that they played with when they were younger.

Edward was a vampire that was madly in love with Bella, so it left him heart broken and wanting to go to the Volturi. Rachel and Jacob both decided to take the pack and go to the Cullen Manor to talk about rearranging the borders or getting rid of them altogether...they saw Edward was sad and on the verge of suicide. Rachel went to him and touched his shoulder which caused him to look up into her eyes. The world stopped and neither Rachel, nor Edward could breathe. Paul laughed and said "Oh hell, Jake man your sis just fuckin imprinted on a leech."

Marie, Rachel's best friend, smiled wide and nudged Sam "Will you look at that? She imprinted on Edward of all people." Rachel noticed everyones reaction when she heard gasps and Sam cleared his throat. She saw that Sam wasn't very happy with what happened. She didn't care what anyone thought. Rachel was a rebel and Edward had become her world after that one glance.


	4. Profile of Rebecca Black

_**Rebecca Black**_

_**Age:**_ 23

_**Hair:**_ Light Brown

_**Eyes:**_ Dark Brown

_**Origin:**_ Wolf

_**Abilities:**_ Shape – Shifting, Extreme Speed, Extreme Strength, Super Hearing, Super eyesight

_**Family:**_ Rachel (Twin Sister), Marie (Younger Sister), Jacob (Younger Brother), Billy (Father), Sarah (Deceased Mother)

_**Personality:**_ She is kind, caring, loyal, and true. But she is also the direct opposite of her sisters. Rachel likes punk rock, being a rebel, and surfing. Marie loves rock, country, techno, surfing, skating, and skiing (plus all things motorized like four-wheeling, motorcycles, and dirt bikes). Rebecca prefers to lay on the beach, read a book, or just relax in general. Sometimes she'll join the pack or just her family but not that often. She does have her moments though. If you touch her the wrong way, if you make her sisters cry, if you make the younger wolves cry, or if you pick on a little kid near her you better run and pray she can't catch you. She enjoys a good shopping trip and will often accompany Alice and Rosalie.

_**History:**___Rebecca has a twin sister named Rachel, a younger brother named Jacob, a father named Billy, and a mother Sarah that everyone thought had died in a car crash many years ago. Rebecca married a Samoan surfer when she was eighteen and moved to Hawaii, partially to get away from her mother's memory. Rebecca was born to Billy Black and Sarah Black. She is a few years older than Jacob Black, and she often cared for him when they were children. Jacob, no matter how much he missed his sister, only mentioned her a handful of times.

After getting married things quickly went down hill for her. Her husband almost never came home at night and when he did he was mostly always drunk. Sometimes he would beat her and other times he would verbally abuse her. She put up with it for a few years then decided enough was enough. One night she stayed up waiting for him, sitting at the kitchen table dressed only in a floor length black silk gown. When he came home he proceeded to verbally abuse her. She stood up calmly and walked towards him, he thought she was coming over so he could hit her when infact she was walking up to him for a different reason.

She smiled sweetly at him as she reached over the back of the couch. When she lifted her hand she was holding a .30 30 rifle. Her husband backed up towards the door with his hands in the air, saying he was sorry, never meant any of it, and that he loved her. She was sick of his lies, sick of the way he had treated her. She shot him in the knee and when he fell to the ground she ran to get the phone. She called the police and told them to come as quick as they could.

When they got there she explained to them about how he had been treating her and why she shot him in the knee. They arrested the man and told her she could sleep in peace.

After they left she jumped into her truck and went to the nearest store. She piled it as high as she could in the back with boxes and piled more in the front seat. She drove back home and piled the boxes in her front room. One box at a time she quickly packed everything she owned and loaded it in her truck. She drove to the bank and withdrew every penny she had saved. After that she left Hawaii, making sure she was on the next RORO ship from Hawaii to the main land. Once her ship docked she drove off the ship and headed strait towards Washington. She never slept once the entire trip, she vowed she wouldn't sleep until she was safe. She went to the reservation and found an empty two story house. She called the guy who owned it and paid for it in full. She then quickly began carrying all the boxes and furniture she had brought with her into the house and began fixing it up. After ten hours of fixing the house up she locked the front door and went upstairs to her new room.

The next morning there was a knock at her door and she wondered who it could be. She went down, tying her robe as she descended the stairs, and opened it. On her porch stood a group of half-naked men. The one in front introduced himself as Sam and told her that after seeing a truck parked here they all wondered who had bought the house and extended a warm welcome and invitation to a bonfire that night. She accepted both and the group left. She proceeded to shower, get dressed, eat and sweep. After she was done she decided to go for a walk on the beach. There were more people down here and she smiled.

As she was walking she heard "Oh come on Rachel! Not cool!" She turned to see a tall but evidently young man standing on the beach, dripping wet while the girl was in the water laughing.

She immediately recognized them and ran over to them. She tackled her brother into the sand. She sat up to see he was confused and surprised. She quickly told him how much she missed him, Rachel, and Billy and before she knew it she was in a vice-grip like hug from said sister.

Her new life was starting out so perfectly and she couldn't have been happier. Her sister, Rachel, introduced her to everyone and even helped her get started on building a studio in her house. The next day she was walking along the beach and suddenly all the memories of her ex flooded into her mind.

A wave of white-hot heat fell down her spin and she started trembling. A voice behind her told her to get into the woods now and she did. Once within the safety of the trees her body exploded into beautiful golden brown fur. She had black fur on her paws that looked like ankle socks, black tipped ears and tail, and black circles around her eyes and nose. The guys weren't at all surprised, but she was.

A wolf walked up to her and told the others she would take care of everything. They all nodded and phased back. "Don't worry Becky, everything's gonna be okay." Rebecca looked at her and smiled "i know that Rach, it's gonna be okay because you're here." Rachel proceeded to explain everything to her, leaving nothing out, and told her to hang on one second.

She phased back and ran to her house, she was back in a matter of minutes with clothes. She laid the clothes down and took her own off, laying them down beside the others. She phased back and explained to her sister how to phase at will. They both phased back and got dressed.

Now, she didn't think things could get any better. She was perfectly happy to be here and away from all the pain and insecurity HE had caused her. She was safe now. She had her family back and a few more members added to that with the pack. So yeah she is happy and ready for her great new life.


	5. Profile of Sean Maguire

_**Sean Maguire:**_

_**Age:**_ 25  
_**Hair:**_ Black  
_**Eyes:**_ Hazel  
_**Origin:**_ Human  
_**Family:**_ Ryan (Older Brother)  
Mark (Father)  
Ariel (Deceased Mother)

_**Possessions:**_ Star - Black Stallion (Female)  
Troy - Golden Lab  
Abby - .3030 Shot Gun  
Falcon - Hunting Knife  
Linda - Horse Trailor  
Kurton - F150 Truck

_**Abilities:**_ Can See Peoples' Spirits  
Can Heal Peoples' Spirits  
Can Talk to Peoples' Spirits  
Can Heal People  
Can Talk To Animals  
Can Heal Animals  
Can See Animals' Spirits  
Can Heal Animals' Spirits  
Can See The Spirits Of Nature  
Can See Peoples' and Animals' Auras

_**Personality:**_ His is kind, caring, loyal, and hard to trust. He is hard to get to kno but once he trusts you fully he becomes an open book and will stay close to you until the end. He is very protective of those he holds dear to him and is the very definition of a Southern Gentleman. His Southern Hospitality and Gentlemanly Nature could put Jasper Hale to shame.

_**History:**_ Sean was born in Laredo, Texas on his family's farm. He was born at 12:57 AM October 31st, 1985. From the day he was born he was raised soely by his father and older brother, his mother died in childbirth. Even though his older brother hated him for taking their mother away he still helped raise him. He was raised to treat women with kindness, hold doors open, carry bags and groceries, put his coat over a puddle for them so they wouldn't get their feet wet, and stand up for them.

He was also raised and trained to herd, rope, ride, and break wild horses. He also herded cattle, tended to wounded and sick animals, tought children how to ride and properly care for horses. Any time he rode his horse, a black stallion, his only companions were his .3030 shot gun, his golden handled hunting knife, and his beloved golden lab. His horse is named Star for the white marking on her forehead, his lab is named Troy for his bravery and courage. He calls his shot gun Abby and his knife Falcon.

On the eve of his 21st birthday his father and older brother put every penny they had into buying him a F150 and horse trailor. Sean was thankful for the gifts and worked double time to make it up to them. Instead of offering lessons to children half of the week, he started offering lessons the entire week.

On his 24th birthday he handed his father a stack of cash and told him that was the same amount that they had spent on him when he turned 21. As his father thanked him his brother walked up to him and placed an US map in his hand along with a celphone. Sean knew what this meant and hugged his family goodbye.

The next morning Sean, along with Abby, Falcon, Troy, and Star, headed out of Laredo towards Washington. They were headed there because his brother had circled the city of Forks on the map.

After a few days they found a house in La Push, close to a clearing. The clearing was about 15 miles west of First Beach. The house was nestled far back in the forest that surrounded the town of La Push. The house was perfect. It was a two story, had a stable behind it big enough for ten horses, a Corrall for Star to run in, and lots of open land to ride. As soon as he moved into the house he resumed his job of teaching little kids how to ride and care for horses properly. Every kid he taught loved his relaxed and patient manner, and the parents trusted him with their children.

When he wasnt teaching the children, he was making house calls to treat injured or sick animals. There was no animal he turned down, wild or tame. Wild animals seemed to understand him for they did not run, hide, or go defensive when he approached.

He healed/treated animals differently than vets. You see, he did not use bandages, staples, needles or anything like that...instead he used an aloe leaf with one side covered in a mix of medicines. It was while treating a wounded bear for a shotgun wound that he first encountered the wolf pack of La Pus. As he was placing the medicinal aloe leaf to the bears wound (after removing the bullet), the pack (in their wolf forms) emerged from the trees and stepped into the field where he sat on a rock, treating the bear. Right away Sean could tell that these wolves were not actual wolve but something more. He could feel their spirts and smiled. After he was finished with the bear it left the field and he looked at the wolves, who were watching him intently. He told them how he knew they weren't actually wolves and asked them to show theirselves. They watched him for a moment before looking at eachother.

After a few minutes the one in the front changed back and the others followed his lead. Once they were all dressed they sat with him and explained who and what they were. He nodded and told them his name and what he did for a living. After talking for a few minutes he said he had to get him and they nodded. He whistled and a few seconds later Star and Troy emerged from the trees. As the wolves parted he mounted Star and rode back towards his house.

A few days later he returned to the field to find the bear waiting for him. He sat on the boulder and examined the wound of the bear he had come to call Learo. As he sat talking to the bear and checking her wounds he weas attacked...well the bear was anyways. Before he could do anything two wolves came from the trees and the thing that attacked left. He turned to Learo to find her dead. The wolves phased and dressed, they approached him where he sat running his fingers through the bears fur and whispering to it. They introduced themselves as Rachel and Marie and apologized about the bear. They then explained what had attacked the bear and left, returning to their animal selves. After they left he made three silent promises to the bear and all of nature: 1. to raise Learo's cubs as he had raised his horse and lab, 2. to let the girls in, and 3. to fully trust them.

The next day he went to visit the girls. He asked them to walk with him and Troy behind his house. As they walked he told them of his past, how he was raised, and of his gifts. He told them that he could understand animals, they could understand him, he could see peoples' and animals' spirts, talk directly to their spirits, and heal the spirits. He went on to tell them that he could see the spirits of the trees, ground, flowers, and everything else in nature. He also told them that he could heal people and animals like he could their spirits.

After that day the three of them were the closest and truest of friends.


	6. Profile of Embry Call

_**Embry Call:**_

_**Age:**_ 18  
_**Hair:**_ Black  
_**Eyes:**_ Dark Chocolate Brown  
_**Origin:**_ Wolf  
_**Family:**_ Quil (Half Brother)  
Ken (Father)  
Kaya (Mother)

Quil Sr. (Deceased Biological Father)

_**Possessions:**_ Lucy (Female Doberman)  
Shadow (Male German Shepard)  
Kurt (Midnight Blue '67 Mustang)  
Kellan (MP3)

_**Abilities:**_ Shape – shifting, super speed, super strength, super hearing, super eyesight

_**Personality:**_ He is quieter and shyer than some of the other boys on the Reservation. He is playful, but still comes across as being very reserved. He enjoys betting with other boys in the pack. He is also very caring and loving unlike the others in the pack. Little is known about his family background, besides his mother not knowing he is a wolf and thinking that he is going through a rebellious streak, so he is always grounded and getting yelled at. He appears to be taking it all in silence, which suggests that he is most patient.

_**History:**_ Embry was born on the reservation on December 25th, 1990 at exactly 12:00 AM. He was born to Kaya and Ken Call. His real father, Quil Ateara Sr., died before he was born. He never really liked Sam but no one knew why. After his birth the elders weren't sure if he would have the gene or not. The elders, along with Kaya, decided to keep who his father was a secret from everyone because they didn't want them to worry.

His mother was a woman from the Makah tribe. The pack hopes he is half brothers with Sam, as Sam's father already has a bad record. The Elders feared that if the pack found out the truth…that his father was Quil Sr., it would cause new dispute between the people at La Push.

Some time during his early life, Embry became friends with Quil and Jacob, as well as Paul and Jared. They remain close friends through their teenage years. Embry also leads a hard life as his mother never knew about the existence of werewolves, and so every night she would check his room and every night he'd be gone. She would yell at him for hours, and they had asked Sam to cut Embry some slack and let his mom in on the secret, but Embry had said, "No, the secret is too important."

Embry doesn't know who his real father is. On his 18th birthday he was walking along the beach, watching the waves, lost in his thoughts until he heard a soft voice talking to him. He looked up to see one of Bella's friends from High School. As he watched her walk over to him the memories of the first day Bella came to the beach with her friends came flooding back to him and he remembered her name to be Angela.

When she got to him she put her hands behind her back and stared out over the waves. They talked about the weather and their likes and dislikes. When he asked her what her name was, just so he could make sure he truly had remembered her name, she looked up and their eyes met. He realized in that instant that she was his soul mate. He smiled and asked her to walk with him up towards the cliff and she agreed. As they walked he explained everything to her and smiled when she slipped her hand in his and accepted everything so calmly.

He told her of his mother always grounding him for sneaking out and how he refused to tell her the secret. When she asked him why he told her that the secret was too important and she huffed at that. She told him that she would go with him to tell his mom so that it'd be easier on him and he agreed. They got to his house and walked in, he introduced Angela to his mom and then asked her to sit down on the couch. Once the three of them were seated he told his mom everything and at first she didn't respond which caused him to immediately worry. Finally she hugged him and apologized for always yelling and grounding him. He hugged her back and said it was okay.

After that he took Angela to meet the rest of the pack and imprints. Everyone was so happy that he had finally found someone and Bella literally pounced on Angela and they laughed. They also told each other everything that had been happening since graduation. He smiled as they laughed. That evening at the bonfire He was presented with a huge cake which, thanks to Paul, wound up on his face and in his hair. He was upset that they had ruined his cake before Angela had gotten to taste it but then Emily walked over with an even bigger cake and smiled. They all sang happy birthday and cut the cake.

The celebration was wonderful and he had a lot of fun, Angela enjoyed hanging out with Emily, Bella, Kim, Sarah, Rachel, Rebecca, Leah, and Claire. Looking back now, he was glad he had phased. He enjoyed it a lot more than the rest of the pack seemed to. He remembered that day clearly, it had started out so perfectly.

He sat down to breakfast with his mom then after that he hitched a ride with Quil to school. They had all of the same classes so they enjoyed it a lot more. During lunch the two of them went out to sit on the picnic tables. One of the other boys came over and started making fun of them, Quil took it calmly but Embry wasn't taking it so well and he didn't know what was happening. He began to shake and the boy backed away. Jacob, who was sitting across the outside lunch area, saw what was happening and ran over to Embry. He quickly dragged Embry into the woods that surrounded the school, Paul and Jared followed. Soon as they hit the cover of the trees Embry exploded into a huge ball of fur. The other three phased in and explained everything to him and got him calmed down. Embry was happy to have his friend Jacob back but now he was faced with the fear of having to avoid Quil for his own good. It tore him apart. But in a few weeks that was no longer a problem and now they were all closer than ever.

Embry smiled as the fire died down and they all returned home. He couldn't believe how perfect his life was now. Even the fights that the Black siblings, more specifically Rachel and Jacob, had all the time were perfect.


	7. Profile of Jacob Black

_**Jacob Black:**_

_**Age:**_ 19  
_**Hair:**_ Black  
_**Eyes:**_ Brown  
_**Origin:**_ Wolf  
_**Family:**_ Billy (Father)  
Sarah (Deceased Mother)

Rachel (Older Sister)  
Rebecca (Older Sister)

Bella (Imprinted On)

_**Possessions:**_ Stella – Stereo System

Lucy – Volkswagon (Rabbit)

Mike – Entertainment Center

_**Abilities:**_ Shape – shifting, super speed, super strength, super hearing, super eyesight

_**Personality:**_ Jacob's personality shifts as he matures. In the beginning, he seems very friendly though shy and slightly sheepish around Bella, easily succumbing to her flirtations and worrying about how the Quileute legends will affect her perception of him. However, later on, after Edward leaves her the first time, Jacob goes from being his old, happy self to becoming sullen and temperamental. This is because he is experiencing the change of shape-shifting. After she takes Edward back but they begin drifting, he becomes a lot more confident that Bella is really for him - so much so that he makes her realize that she does love him after all. He also seems to be somewhat rebellious, as how he encouraged Bella to sneak out to visit him and how they ditched school so they could spend time alone as friends. After Edward breaks Bella's heart a second time, his personality changes yet again, because he feels like Bella is going to die due to the heart ache of leaving her vampire lover behind. He is ready to kill her Edward until he sees Bella and experiences imprinting. After this is acknowledged and Bella learns about Imprinting, he returns to his cheerful personality.

_**History:**_ Jacob was born to Billy and Sarah Black. Sarah died in a car crash when he was very young, though Jacob never speaks of this. He has two older sisters, Rachel and Rebecca. Rebecca moved to Hawaii and eventually married while Rachel, who had been off at college, returned later and imprinted on Edward Cullen.

Jacob wasn't the last child that Sarah gave birth to, though. A few minutes after Jacob was born Sarah immediately felt another pain and called out to the doctors. The doctors, fearing something was terribly wrong, came rushing back in. She told them what she was feeling and they took another look. The doctor looked up at her with wide eyes and surprise clear on his features. He told her that she was fixing to deliver again and the nurse quickly took Jacob from her. At the doctors command she pushed and kept pushing until the baby was in the doctors arms.

He announced it was a little girl and asked what Sarah wanted to name her. Without missing a beat Sarah said "Marie Rose Black" (also known as Marie Ateara) and the doctor nodded before taking the baby away to get cleaned up, weighed, examined, and wrapped up in a pink blanket.

A few years later Sarah died leaving Billy to take care of all four children. After a year of trying he sent Marie away to live with another family, which broke his heart but he knew it'd be better for her. The older girls, Rach and Becca, helped him raise Jacob and helped take care of him.

As Jacob grew older, he began taking over the responsibilities of taking care of his father and the girls got jobs at a young age to help with finances. During his school years Jacob mainly hung out with Quil and Embry but sometimes he hung with Paul and Jared…until they phased, he didn't know what was happening to them though.

When Bella moved back to live with her father, he was ecstatic. He remember playing with her when they were younger and couldn't believe she was back and was even more surprised when she remembered him and his sisters. They hung out every day after school until she fell in love with Edward. When Edward left her, he was there to keep her from going too deep into depression.

He taught her to ride motor bikes that he rebuilt in his garage with her company, he was there to talk with her and to comfort her. He was worried when she had went missing but when Sam emerged from the woods carrying her in his arms he was happy to see her. Then Sam gave him a look which caused him to bolt for home.

A few weeks later his world turned upside down when he phased and was told he couldn't go anywhere near Bella for her protection. Sam knew Jake was getting close to phasing, he was getting buffer and his attitude was getting worse. Billy also knew it was getting close. One day Sam had Paul go to Jake and lure him into the woods. There Paul began yelling at Jacob, saying things about his mom and how he couldn't possibly take good care of his dad and how no one would ever really love him and that Bella had just been using him. Jacob couldn't take it any longer and erupted into a russet ball of fur.

Sam congratulated Paul on a job well done before phasing in and calming Jacob down. He explained to Jacob why he couldn't go near Bella and Jacob broke down and began letting out heart-felt sobs and whines.

A few weeks passed and every time Jacob came home from a day with the pack there would either be a new message or letter from Bella, it broke his heart every time he listened to her broken voice on the answering machine or read her heart-felt words written on a piece of stationary.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore and ran to her house. He noticed her window was closed and tossed pebbles at it until she opened it. He told her to back up and jumped in to her room. He quickly apologized for avoiding her and sat down on her bed. She told him how she hated not being able to talk with him and he looked up at her. Their eyes locked and he realized just how much he loved her. She sat down on his lap and he wrapped his arms around her. He quickly explained everything to her, no longer feeling the weight of the Alpha's command. She was extremely happy and kissed his cheek.

That night he slept in her bed with her and in the morning he woke her up to tell her that he was gonna head back to the rez and she should come down when she was more awake. She nodded and fell back to sleep. When he got back to the rez he was met by a furious Sam. Jacob told him what had happened with Bella and Sam immediately calmed down and congratulated him on finding his Imprint.

Bella moved in with him a few weeks later and not too long after that Rachel came home, imprinted on Edward, and kicked Jacob out of her old room. Jacob and Bella then moved in with Paul and Rebecca came home three weeks later. Once Rebecca got her own place Rachel moved in then Becca imprinted on Emmett and the two Cullens moved in with them and Bella and Jake moved back to Billy's house.

Everything was great and everyone was happy that, not only did Jacob find his Imprint in his best friend, but that she finally knew the secret and they could just be their selves around her.


	8. Profile of Christopher Callaway

_**Christopher Callaway:**_

_**Age:**_ 24

_**Changed:**_ 21  
_**Hair:**_ Dark Brown  
_**Eyes:**_ Redish Gold  
_**Origin:**_ Vampire  
_**Family:**_ Annette Callaway (Niece)  
Jannette Callaway (Niece)

Lisa Callaway (Sister)

_**Possessions:**_ Luey – Black Handled Sword

Crystal – Silver SSC Ultimate Aero (Gift from Aro)

Daisy – .38 Hand Gun

Mike – Machine Gun

Tracey – Duel Blade Sword

Ghost – Silencer Rifle

Kid – Timber Wolf

_**Abilities:**_ Infiltrate peoples' dreams, Make anything grow just by touching the ground,

Telepath – Move/control objects with his mind, Controller – controls people.

_**Personality:**_ He is a nice guy and ultimate personal guard of Aro Volturi. He has a sister who he loves very much. He can be real sweet one minute and crabby as hell the next. Every where he goes people stop to stare, some back away. He has an aura around him that sometimes emits his authority and other times his generosity. He controls when his aura emits what. He helps the injured no matter if they are human, animals, young, or old. He defends the innocent and destroys the wicked, giving the Volturi a good reputation.

_**History:**_ Chris and his sister, Lisa, were born to a C.E.O. father and a president mother. Their father was C.E.O. of a financial marketing company and their mother was president of a cosmetics company. They were born July 27th, 1986 at a private hospital in Washington. Chris was born at 10:53 PM and Lisa was born at 10:54 PM. Growing up Lisa and Chris were close, very close. He stood up for and protected her and she always went to him for help, for homework or life problems.

In high school, though, things changed. They became distant. She no longer went to him for help and he no longer protected her. In their sophmore year Chris began to really notice the girl he sat next to in Biology. One afternoon he said hello and introduced himself. She told him her name was Rachel Black and soon after they became close friends. After a few weeks of getting to know each other they began to date. Rachel called her old friend Marie, who she met while on vacation to Daytona Beach a few years ago, and told her of the days' events every night. Marie was happy for her friend and always wished her the best of luck.

Rebecca began to notice that the guy her sister was with hadn't asked her on a date and was confident that he would. However after a few weeks she quickly realized that he wouldn't. She began talking to him when Rachel wasn't around. She began flirting and all that but realized it wasn't working when he constantly refused. Since she was used to all the guys wanting her, she took this realization pretty hard. She ran out to her car and called Marie. She cried as she told Marie what was wrong and asked her why he didn't want her. Marie told Rebecca that Chris didn't want her because he was happily in love with Rachel and that she should be happy that her sister had found someone. Rebecca closed her phone and continued to cry.

Rebecca began ignoring Rachel, Chris, and sometimes Marie. Rachel and Chris dated all through high school. At the freshman orientation at college Chris walked onto the stage and asked the Dean something, away from the mike so that people couldn't hear. The dean agreed and told the students that Chris had a special announcement. The Dean then stepped aside and Chris walked up to the mike and began speaking.

"A few years ago, in my sophmore year in high school, I met a very special person. Her sister tried to separate us but we came through everything." He smiled at Rachel who smiled back.

"We've been together since then and now I'd like to ask her a very special question and I'd like all of you to bear witness. Rachel Black, would you join me on stage?" Rachel got up and walked onto the stage, her face red with a blush. Chris took her hands in his and smiled lovingly at her.

"Baby, I love you a lot. Now, here before God and everyone here, I ask you a question that has plagued my mind since the first time you said 'I love you'." Chris knealt down and pulled out a black box. As he opened it Rachel gasped and the auditorium fell silent.

"Rachel, I swar to love and honor you until my heart stops beating. Will you marry me?" She couldn't speak for a few minutes. Then she threw her arms around his neck and the crowd erupted with cheers and claps as he slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her.

They were together for a few more years, but on his 21st birthday everything changed. He was leaving his last class and heading towards the dorms. Since his class ran late it was dark by the time he left. As he was walking he heard a rustling in a nearby bush. He stopped and listened for a few minutes but heard nothing and shrugged. He was about to walk off when he was knocked to the ground. He tried to fight the figure off but couldn't. Suddenly there was a firey pain in his neck and the figure disappeared. He instinctively knew he couldn't return to the dorms so he got in his car and drove to a very wooded park that was closed down. There he suffered for three days. The Volturi found him after the third day and took him to Volterra. There he was told the rules and all that. He realized that this meant he'd never be able to see Rachel again, never kiss her again, never hold her again. He asked Aro if he could write a letter to his fiance and deliver it, Aro agreed.

The next day when Rachel woke up there was a note beside her with a diamond necklace. The note read:

" **Rachel, dearest Rachel. I know we talked of a lasting relationship**

**But alas it was never meant to be. When I proposed I said I would**

**Love you until my hear stopped beating, well baby, that day has come**

**And gone. I'm truly sorry, love. Know that I will always watch over you**

**And continue to love you. My wish is that you fulfill our dream of a long**

**And happy with someone else.**

**Love always,**

**Christopher Callaway**

**P.S. Please take this necklace as my promise to always watch over you."**

Little did Rachel know, she was being watched. Outside her window, in the pouring rain, stood Chris and one of the Volturi guards named Felix. Chris watched as the love of his life read the letter and broke down. He saw her pull out her phone and call her sister. They talked and got back on good terms. Her sister was getting married on First Beach in a few weeks and invited Rachel. Felix placed his hand on Chris's shoulder and they left.

A few years later the Volturi were on a mandatory visit to the Cullens, Chris was with them. The Cullens told the Volturi of the newest wolves and explained that the two newest wolves were female and had imprinted on Edward & Emmett. Just then the pack walked in and Carlisle introduced the Volturi to the two wolves. When Chris looked up he was astonished, speechless. Aro noticed this and nudged him, asking him if he knew the young wolves. He nodded and explained that Rachel was the fiance he was forced to leave all those years ago.

Chris and Rachel hugged then sat on the couch and talked of their lives. He was happy to hear she had graduated with the degree she always wanted and had the best job. He was also pleased to hear that she was totally happy with Edward. Not wanting to loose him again, Rachel asked Aro and Carlisle if Chris could stay in Forks. They agreed after a few hours of debating the pros and cons. To this day they are still hanging out and rough housing like in the old days. They are now including Marie and Rebecca in all of the fun.


	9. Profile of Sam Uley

_**Sam Uley:**_

_**Actor:**_ Chaske Spencer

_**Age:**_ 22

_**Origin:**_ Wolf

_**Hair:**_ Black

_**Eyes:**_ Brown

_**Fur:**_ Black

_**Family:**_ Emily Young (Fiancée), Joshua Uley (Father), Levi Uley (Great

Grandfather)

_**Possessions:**_ Levi – Black F150, Luka – Red Fishing Boat.

_**Abilities:**_ Shape-shifting, Super Speed, Super Hearing, Super Sight, Super Sense of Smell, Telepathy With Pack, Delayed Aging, Constant Temperature, Agility, Regeneration.

_**Personality:**_ A great guy to be around. He cares a lot for his pack and friends. He works hard and never takes no for an answer. If he hurts anyone he cares about, be it by a physical way, a mental way, or an emotional way, he hardly ever forgives himself. He takes everything in silence and rarely voices his concerns or fears. He stands tall and proud, the symbol of utter obedience to the Alpha, and never goes against his alphas will. Anyone outside of the pack would love to know him and anyone in the pack can't get enough of being around him.

_**History:**_ Sam was the first one to phase. At nineteen-years-old, he appeared on First Beach when Bella accompanied her friends. He initially got her curious about the Cullens when he made the remark that "the Cullens don't come here" but the tone he said it in, to her, sounded like he meant they weren't allowed.

As the other boys on the reservation began turning into werewolves, Sam took on the role of Alpha, led them through their change and helped them become accustomed to their new life. To outsiders, it seemed as if he had started a cult. When Jacob phased, it was Sam who gave him the injunction (an absolute command given by the Alpha) not to tell Bella. Once Bella figured out the truth, Sam accepted the fact that she was not like other humans. It was at that point that the pack realized that Jacob had imprinted on her so eventually she would have found out anyways.

Sam was there when Bella came to talk to Emily about a future wedding, he knew that Jacob hadn't proposed yet but knew it was weighing heavily on his mind. One day Sam went to Jacob's house and asked him to walk with him. They went to the cliffs and sat down on the edge. There they had a little talk, man to man. Jacob confided in Sam that, even though he was the brave and fearless Alpha when it came to protecting the Reservation from Vampires, he was afraid to ask Bella to marry him. Sam said he could understand Jacobs fear but that she was his, the one he was meant to be with so even though it would come as a complete shock to her she would still say yes. Jacob thanked him and they stared out at the ocean.

An hour passed in silence before Sam, still looking out at the ocean, spoke up.

"I'm fine with not being Best Man, Jake. I don't even care if I'm not one of the Groomsman. As long as I'm there for your wedding it doesn't matter if I have a special place or if I'm just another face in the crowd." He said it so seriously that Jacob couldn't believe he actually said it.

Jacob turned to him and told him that he wanted Sam to be a groomsman but he was thinking of making Paul best man. Sam agreed that it was the best idea and that the others would understand. As the sun sank down below the horizon they returned to Sam's house where there was a BBQ going on, there were about ten stations set up with video games, mostly Dance Dance Revolution and Halo 3. Rachel and Marie were on one DDR station, competing against each other and from where Sam and Jake stood it looked like the girls were an even match. Paul and Jared were in a battle on Halo 3 and from the looks on Jared's face Paul was winning. The others were either listening to music blasting from the twenty speakers and ten stereo systems sitting around the area, eating, or cheering on their friends at the gaming sections.

Bella went to talk to Edward one day. She told him of Jacob imprinting on her and he got furious. He was still sulking at the loss of her in his life. The pack went over to the Cullens house that night to talk of the treaty. There Rachel Imprinted on Edward. Sam got furious and glared at her, Leah glared at Sam for glaring at Rachel for finding her soul mate and Jacob growled at his sister. _**(We all know how that ended…lol)**_

Sam was glad that Jacob was finally the leader of the pack and that he had his imprint with him everyday. One night after patrol Sam went home and found Emily sitting at the kitchen table dressed in her blue bathrobe. Her elbows were on the table and her face was in her hands. Immediately fear gripped his hear, the fear that something was terribly wrong with the love of his life. He bolted to her side and placed a hand on her trembling shoulder.

"Emily?" He called softly and she whimpered, his heart sank lower into his chest.

"Em? What is it? What happened?" She looked up at him with teary eyes, tears had been falling down her face for quite sometime judging by the dried trails and the fresh ones.

"Sam…I'm sorry…I didn't know…We weren't careful enough…" She dropped her eyes to the floor as more tears rolled down her cheeks. He felt as if his heart was in his stomach now. He gripped her chin gently and lifted her face so she was looking at him.

"What happened?" he asked again, his voice cracking slightly for the fear that something was terribly wrong with her or one of the pack had been injured.

"We…I…" She paused and took a deep breath as he waited anxiously for her answer.

"Sam…I'm pregnant." She told him and at that moment his heart flew up from the lowest pits of his stomach and felt like it was gonna burst through his chest at any minute. He heard angels singing and trumpets. Bells were ringing and he could already see the outfits the baby would wear. If it was a boy then he'd be a sports fan and an animal lover. If it was a girl then he swore he would do everything in his power to make her a rough tough tomboy.

"Sam?" Emily asked, worried by his silence and blank stares.

"Pregnant?" She nodded slowly.

"Mine?" Stupid question, he knew, but it just blurted from his mouth. Cracking a small smile, Emily nodded again.

"How far?" He asked as he looked at her stomach.

"Four weeks" She said as she placed her hand on his cheek. "Baby, you okay?"

He nodded and leaned into her touch, closing his eyes, and using his hand to hold hers there while his other hand reached out to touch her stomach.

He couldn't believe he was going to be a father. As soon as he admitted it to himself he jumped up and pulled her into his arms. She giggled and looked at him.

"We're gonna tell the others." He exclaimed, happily. She laughed and clung to him as he ran to the only cliff in La Push that over looked the beach. Not the one that the wolves dove off of but a different one.

He sat her down by the edge and went into the trees. He stripped, phased, and howled. Once everyone else had phased in he told them all to get to the beach and, hearing the excitement in his voice, they did as he asked. He phased out and got dressed, returning to Emily's side. Once the rest of the pack were on the beach, looking around for him confused, he whistled and they looked up at where he was with Emily.

"Got an announcement!" He yelled and they all got still. There was no one else on the beach except the pack and their imprints. Jacob nodded for him to continue and Sam pulled Emily to her feet and held her close to him.

"Emily and I…" He paused for a minute to build tension.

"What?" Paul said, staring at them.

"We are…" Sam said, pausing once again to build even more tension.

"Get on with it!" Jared yelled making Sam and Emily laugh.

"We're expecting a child!"

There was silence. No one moved, no one blinked, no one even took a breath for five minutes. Then…

"CONGRATULATIONS!" –Bella, Leah, Rachel, Rebecca, Sarah, and Kim

"WOO!" – Embry, Jared, Shawn, Brady, Collin

"CAN I BE UNCLE?" – Jacob, Paul, Quil

"I WANNA BE A GODPARENT!" –Bella & Rachel

"I CALL AUNT!" – Kim, Leah, Rebecca, Sarah

"WHENS THE BABY SHOWER!" - Annette

"HOW FAR?" - Kim

"I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" –Sarah, Sue, Kim

"PARTY TIME!" – Collin, Brady, Shawn, Sarah, Jannette, Rachel

"CAN I TEACH THE BABY TO FIGHT?" – Paul, Jared, Embry, Collin

"CAN I TEACH IT TO DANCE?" – Rachel, Jannette, Marie, Sarah

"I WANNA TEACH IT TO ROCK OUT!" – Paul & Jared

"You'll each have a part in the baby's life. Just like a real wolf pack helps raise the pups in the wild, you guys will be able to help us raise our child here. When I'm out on patrol I will count on whoever is not on patrol or asleep to help Emily with the house and baby." Sam called in a loud, calm, yet authorative tone, causing everyone in the pack, alpha and imprints included, to nod in agreement.

That day will forever be burned into his mind as the greatest day of his life.


End file.
